The drawing of a bowstring requires a significant force threshold to overcome the bow resistance to the initial movement induced by the bowstring. This threshold force can put substantial stress upon the drawing arm of the archer and furthermore can interfere with the smooth motion cycle desired in drawing the bowstring to release the arrow for a desired shot. The problem is particularly acute in high powered hunting bows which gain their power from stiffer bows. Also shooting with target bows requires consistent accuracy and precision, which may become affected by extraordinary manual stress or changes in manual strength or feel resulting from arm fatigue. There is no satisfactory known solution to this problem provided in the prior art. Nor is there any way known in the prior art for permitting an archer to draw a stronger bow than possible with a conventional drawing stroke.
There are different kinds of mechanical aids to assist archers known in the art. Those, which can be adopted during a shooting cycle rather than for off-line practice of rhythm, etc., are critically dependent upon the functioning of the aids in the procedural events of a shooting cycle. For example, if hunting game or shooting at targets, accuracy is critically dependent upon an uninterrupted rhythmic shooting cycle where the bowstring is drawn and the arrow is released.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide methods and apparatus for reducing the peak force required by an archer to draw bowstrings.
It is an accompanying objective of this invention to provide methods and apparatus that will permit an archer to use stronger bows.
Another important objective is to provide improvements for aiding an archer to draw bowstrings operable in a manner that does not interfere with the archer's rhythm for a shooting cycle with a bow or accuracy of aim.